Reflex
by Archaeologistof-theresistance
Summary: Here it is. My first official Finnrey fic. Specifically posted today to commemorate TFA's 1-year anniversary. When Rey returns to the Resistance Base, Finn is out of his coma. Since then, they've gotten to know each other very well. But one day, Finn discovers one of Rey's very particular quirks. Partly inspired by my real life. See A/N for more info. Also, reviews would be nice.


_**Reflex**_

Disclaimer: I don't own _**Star Wars.**_ It belongs to Disney and Lucasfilm. This is a purely fan-made story. It was written just for fun, NOT profit. No copyright infringement is intended.

After months apart, Finn and Rey had finally been reunited. Ever since the scavenger from Jakku had returned to the base, she and the ex-Stormtrooper had spent as much time together as possible. Rey would never forget how happy she'd been to see Finn awake. Before Rey had left to find Luke Skywalker, she'd gone to see Finn, who'd been a coma at the time. The wounds he had obtained on the Starkiller Base were quite severe. Everyday that she was away, Rey had prayed for Finn to recover. She was glad to see that he had.

It was a beautiful and sunny day on the Resistance Base. Finn and Rey were walking around the grounds. This had become one of their favorite things to do together. When they walked, they usually had no destination in mind. They did it because they enjoyed each others' company. During their walks, Finn and Rey did a lot of talking. They talked about all sorts of different things. These topics ranged from happenings on the base, to what Rey had seen on her travels. Occasionally, either Finn or Rey would open up about their pasts. This was not always easy. Rey had grown up alone on Jakku. Finn had been raised from birth to be a Stormtrooper for the First Order. Even so, neither of them ever held the others' past against them. Their pasts were not going to get in the way of who they wanted to become in the future.

Finn and Rey had gotten to know each other very well since their reunion. There wasn't much they kept hidden. Rey knew that after Finn had woken up from his coma, he had undergone intense physical therapy. He'd excelled at that, and both he and Rey were confident that it wouldn't be long before Finn was ready to fight again. The destruction of the Starkiller Base had dealt a major blow to the First Order. But the war was far from over. Even with the relative sense of normalcy that had come over the Resistance base months, many people still anticipated that another huge battle was bound to happen sooner or later.

Finn and Rey were admiring the beautiful day.

"Days like today are just perfect, right Finn?" asked Rey.

"Yeah, they are," Finn replied. "But you know what else is perfect?"

"What?" asked Rey.

"You are," Finn said with a smile.

"That's very sweet of you, Finn," said Rey. She reached up to touch her nose. That's when something odd happened. As Rey tapped her nose, she started blowing kisses with her mouth.

"What are you doing?" asked Finn.

"What do you mean?" asked Rey.

"The kissing thing when you touch your nose," Finn explained. "I've never seen you do that before."

"Oh, that," said Rey. She promptly stopped doing the strange gesture, and fought to keep herself from blushing. "It's just a reflex I've had since I was little. It's pretty silly, I know. But I just can't help it."

"I don't think it's silly at all," said Finn. "I find it kind of cute. May I?"

"What, you want to tap my nose?" asked Rey.

"Only if you don't mind," said Finn.

"No, I don't mind," said Rey. Finn proceeded to gently tap Rey's nose. As had happened when the girl had done it to herself, she blew kisses. Finn smiled, which made Rey smile as well. They both laughed. Then something really unexpected happened. Before either Finn or Rey even knew what happened, they kissed. It was the first kiss for both of them. When it was over, they both stared into each others' eyes.

"How did that happen?" asked Rey.

"I have no idea," said Finn. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me," said Rey. Finn tapped her on the nose one more time. Rey blew him another kiss.

"You said this was a reflex," said Finn. "But now, it may be something that becomes a bit of a habit of ours."

"Well, I wouldn't have it any other way," said Rey.

 _ **The End.**_

Author's notes:

1.) I've already written several _**Star Wars**_ fics in 2016, but this is my first official Finnrey fic.

2.) The inspiration for this fic came from my real life. I, myself, actually do have a reflex where I blow kisses when tapped on the nose. My boyfriend thinks this is really cute, and he does it to me whenever he gets a chance.


End file.
